Don't Say You Love Me
by Saint Raven
Summary: Song by M2M. Two OCs meet and fall in love.


Don't Say You Love Me

Song by M2M

Story by Saint Raven

_Got introduced to you by a friend _

_You were cute and all that _

_Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh _

_The next thing I know we're down at the cinema _

_We're sitting there, you start kissing me _

_What's that about? _

Theresa, Jaina, Mocimon, and Norikamon walked along the dirt path that wound it's way through the city park, basking in nature's green goodness. They were on they're way to meet up with the rest of the girls for a picnic.

"I heard that Mimi's bringing a friend of hears to the picnic. She knows about the Digiworld and is coming because she accidentally found Palmon one day," Jaina said, "Or at least that's what Sora told me."

"Great," Theresa muttered, "Another face for the crowd."

Norikamon looked at her, "What is wrong, Theresa-kum?"

"Nothing, Nori...I'm just a little depressed, that's all."

Jaina turned to look at her friend. "Are you having those dreams again?"

Theresa sighed. "...yeah..."

No one said anything else until they reached the picnic area.

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you _

_I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend _

_No I can't _

_The best I can do is tell you to talk to me _

_It's possible, eventual _

_Love will find a way _

_Love will find a way... _

"Yay! You made it!" Yolei cried as she ran up to the foursome arrived at their spot.

"Hi guys!" Kari called from where she and CiCi were sitting on the grass.

"Wazzup, y'all?" Mocimon yelled from her place atop Jaina's head.

"WAZZUP!!!!!!" the others yelled back to her.

Theresa stood against a tree, trying to think about nothing as she watched the others have fun.

Suddenly she frowned, realizing that she couldn't see Mimi, Sora, or this friend of Mimi's. She turned around and saw the threesome sitting against a group of trees a little ways back towards the tree-cover. Theresa's eyes played over Mimi, then Sora, then...Theresa's eyes widened as she layed eyes on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. The girl was tall, about her height, and thin, very thin, with very dark brown hair that reached her hips, shot through with streaks of gold. Thin lavender framed glasses gave her a dignified look about her, yet her actions disagreed as she was laughing and joking with Mimi and Sora.

Oh my God! Theresa's thoughts raced around the inside of her head like a rollar coaster. She's gorgeous! I wonder...

"Hey Theresa!"

Theresa was startled out of her trance as the sound of Sora's voice shot through it. She shook her head before replying to the auburn-headed girl. "What?"

"Come on over and join us!"

Theresa's heart clenched and she blushed. But her feet started moving towards the small group. NO! DON'T GO OVER THERE! YOU'LL MAKE AN IDIOT OUT OF YOURSELF!

Her feet didn't listen and only stopped when she reached her destination. She slowly lowered herself to the grass, her Gothic blouse rippling as she took her seat.

Mimi's friend turned to her, dark green eyes lit up with an inner fire, or so it seemed. "Hiya! How are you? My name's Kris! What's yours?"

Theresa's voice shook, "I-I-I'm Theresa. And I'm fine thanks."

Kris clasped her hands in front of her. "That's a neat outfit. Does it symbolize something?"

Theresa shook her head. "It's just part of my religion."

"Oh." Kris nodded. "Gothic?"

Theresa nodded.

_Don't say you love me _

_You don't even know me _

_If you really want me _

_Then give me some time _

_Don't go there baby _

_Not before I'm ready _

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry _

_It's not like we're gonna get married _

_Give me, give me some time _

Over the next few weeks, Theresa and Kri saw more and more of each other and quickly became fast friends.

"You didn't need to pay for the movie for both of us, Theresa." Kris reproached as they came up to the Takashi's apartment door. "I could have paid for myself."

"Yeah, but you drove, since I don't have a licence yet. I wanted to repay the favor."

"Oh you..." Kris giggled, reaching over to rumple the hair on top of Theresa's head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Theresa yelped. "Watch the merchandice!"

Both girls laughed until their sides hurt and they here holding each other so they didn't fall down. Suddenly, both girls realized how close their faces were to each others. Both girls blushed profusely.

Kris smirked. "Ya know, Theresa-kum, if we don't break apart soon, people might start to think we're in love or something."

She laughed, not realized how strained Theresa's laugh sounded. Suddenly Theresa quickly hugged her and raced inside, shouting a rushed "Thanks, call me!" over her shoulder.

Inside, Theresa leaned against the door. Her legs and knees buckled under her and she slid to the floor, sobbing.

Oh Kris, why did you have to do this to me?

_Here's how I play, here's where you stand _

_Here's what to prove to get any further than _

_where it's been _

_I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice _

_Take it slow, you keep pushing me _

_You're pushing me away _

_Pushing me away... _

Theresa tossed and turned, sleep somehow always evading her, no matter how hard she tried. She finally gave up, stood up, and strode to the window.

Theresa sighed as she leaned out the window, letting the cool night air blow on her tired, hot face. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, so she turned her thoughts to her new favorite subject.

Kris.

Theresa sighed again before steeling her resolve. Tomorrow. She and Kris were going to see some American movie Zoolander that Kris had said sounded good.

Tomorrow she would put their friendship on the line for love...and she didn't know what to expect.

_Don't say you love me _

_You don't even know me _

_If you really want me _

_Then give me some time _

_Don't go there baby _

_Not before I'm ready _

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry _

_It's not like we're gonna get married _

_Give me, give me some time_

"That was one of the funniest damn things I've ever seen!" Kris howled as the two sixteen year-olds left the cinema. "Breakdance fighting! That ruled!"

"Yeah." Theresa giggled, "and trying to get the files from "inside the computer"?"

Both girls laughed out loud again, Kris laying her head jokingly on Theresa's shoulder. Theresa tensed up. Kris felt this and, lifting her head, looked at her friend. "What's up, hon?"

"Kris, I need to tell you something..."

"What's up, 'Esa?"

Theresa tensed again, "Kris, I-I-I...oh, screw it!" And with that, Theresa thrust her lips onto Kris', kissing her with as much passion as the terrified teenager could muster.

_Don't say you love me _

_You don't even know me baby... _

Theresa broke away. Kris' eyes were wide and she appeared to be in shock. Theresa's heart sank, sure that she had ruined everything; her hopes, her dreams, their friendship-.

Suddenly Kris grabbed the sides of Theresa's head and returned the kiss with so much passion and ferocity that Theresa nearly blacked out. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as Kris returned the hug, never once breaking their lip-lock.

_Baby don't say you love me, baby _

_Give me some time... _

They finally had to break the kiss for air.

"Wha-?" Theresa breathed.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since I met you..." Kris whispered into Theresa's ear. "Though I never thought I'd be able to. I love you, Theresa."

Theresa's eyes watered. Finally. Someone loved her. "I love you too, Kris!"

_Don't say you love me _

_You don't even know me _

_If you really want me _

_Then give me some time _

_Don't go there baby _

_Not before I'm ready _

_Don't say your heart's in a hurry _

_It's not like we're gonna get married _

_Give me, give me some time_

The End


End file.
